Chifusa's Bust
Chifusa Manyuu's bust is an item of interest and attraction to everyone she encounters, especially to Kaede (Chifusa's friend). While Chifusa is using Chichi-Nagare, her breasts can absorb the "Aura" of other women's breasts when they are sliced causing her own to enlarge as well as become increasingly sensitive and supple. Chifusa's bust continues to engorge with the breasts of others until it reaches an Apex in episode 6, "Oppai Maximum". This sudden and massive increase in Chifusa's voluptuousness leads to her entering a brief period of self-reflection and sexual encounters with the likes of Kaede and Juchini's assistant; as evidenced by Episode 6 and Specials 1 and 2. Following forced breast-polishing sessions with Kaede, Chifusa's breasts begin to become so beautiful that they affect others around her. Not only does this sexually attract women such as Kaede and Oiso, but Chifusa's breasts become so attractive that even the sadistic Kagefusa couldn't bear to cut them when given the opportunity. They are unnaturally sensitive to all forms of stimulation and often cause Chifusa to climax from even the slightest fondling or sucking. As such, Chifusa has become incredibly adept at reacting quickly to perversion, with violence... Her nipples are also notably plump and capable of erecting with such force and stiffness that they show even under a tight sarashi and kimono. As a final item of interest, it seems that the Manyuu Scroll is kept between Chifusa's breasts during her travels. Uses * Was used to store the Manyuu Scroll. * Was sucked on by Kaede twice in episode 2. * Was suckled on by four ravenous toddlers in episode 5. * Ultimately dissuaded Kagefusa Manyuu from fighting her * Was used to breastfeed a baby in episode 12. * Was suckled on by Kaede in Special 3. * Was suckled on by Kaede and Kagefusa in Special 4. Oppai Maximum Chifusa Manyuu begins her adventure with an average-sized bust, but that size changes dramatically throughout her journey thanks to the misuse of the Chichi-Nagare. Following a confrontation with three Manyuu Assassins in episode 6, Chifusa reaches an Apex. She defeats the assassins but in the process ends up absorbing not one, but three pairs of breasts. Chifusa's body is racked with so much pleasure that she actually loses consciousness and later has to be resuscitated by Kaede. At this point in time Chifusa's Breasts contain the essence of Seven different women (including Kagefusa Manyuu (Chifusa's sister)), thus making her the bustiest girl in the series. During Chifusa's orgasm, her young mammaries enlarged and engorged to such an immense fullness and sensitivity that she might as well have reached a new plane of existence. This new form would come to be known as, Chifusa's "Oppai Maximum". It is interesting to note how the Oppai Maximum form not only effects Chifusa, but effects those around her. Upon achieving Oppai Maximum Chifusa passes out from the pleasure, but that isn't the only reason. When Chifusa's breasts were forcibly enlarged by the Chichi-Nagare she essentially lost consciousness due to the excessive amount of blood rushing into her newly swollen tits. When at Oppai Maximum Chifusa's entire being seems to be drawn and animated slightly differently than before. She takes on more mature features like wider hips, thicker thighs, plumper glutes, and erect nipples. Her enhanced sex organs give her the silhouette of a fertility goddess, she is a divine representation of Breasts and Motherhood taking human form. Due to Chifusa's absurdly massive size in Blu-ray Specials 1 and 2, many agree that they take place sometime during the events of Episodes 6 and 7. In truth, being at Oppai Maximum is a major hindrance to Chifusa's abilities in combat. However, what the form lacks in combat support is made up for in full when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh, which can help relieve stress and improve life in the Manyuu Hikenchou universe. The following is a list of benefits observed with the Oppai Maximum form. * Massive engorged breasts (larger than head, requiring two hands to fondle) * Increased handouts, affection, and social-status due to said massive breasts (as per societal customs) * Extraordinarily sensitive erogenous zones * Incredibly stiff and constantly erect nipples * More pronounced areola * Milk production (first seen in episode 2 after absorbing half of Okami's Bust) * Increased libido * Can reach climax via Breast and Nipple stimulation alone * Increased metabolism (heart rate, sweating, salivating) Trivia * Chifusa Manyuu's Bust contains a total of seven pairs of breasts: Ouka Sayama, Kagefusa Manyuu, Okami, Oiso and three Manyuu Assassins respectively. ** As recorded by Kaede, the circumference of Chifusa's areola never changed in size, even after her breasts expanded to enormous proportions. The engorgement of Chifusa's areola however, are a different story. As evidenced by Blu-ray Special 1, Chifusa's nipples and areola both can erect/protrude massively depending on Chifusa's state of arousal at any given time. ** When aroused, Chifusa's nipples can erect with an extraordinary level of force. At times getting so rigid that the nipple and areola both were clearly defined even under a tight sarashi and kimono. ** Chifusa reaches "Oppai Maximum" (her largest cup size) in Episode 6 and holds that form until halfway through Episode 7. Her massive size in Blu-ray Specials 1 and 2 suggest they take place during the events of Episodes 6 and 7. ** Chifusa's breasts are incredibly sensitive when compared to most women's, as evidenced by her behavior throughout the series. Whether being gently handled or roughly sucked on, Chifusa's reaction to even the slightest stimulation of her breasts tends to involve heavy moaning, sweating, arousal, and even sexual climax. The more engorged Chifusa's mammaries become, the more sensitive they seem to get when fondled or sucked. Chifusa manages to orgasm in each one of her Blu-ray specials due to breast stimulation alone. And each time Chifusa uses the Chichi-Nagare or has her breasts fondled/sucked she is racked with extreme sensations of pleasure and arousal, breathlessly moaning to her newly enlarged tits. ** Despite what she says over the course of the series, an observation from Kaede in Picture Diary 4 suggests Chifusa may indeed have a hidden love for her engorged breasts. While washing her huge bosom in a bathhouse, Chifusa complains about how her breasts are an inconvenience. However, as she continues to wash herself she cracks an innocent smile and thinks, "It can't be helped... because I have such large breasts!" Kaede comments on this moment of narcissism with jealousy in her voice. ** Much like a real woman, Chifusa's breasts are slightly asymmetrical. In various pieces of character art featured in Blu-ray disk booklets, Chifusa's right breast appears to be a little bit fuller than her left breast. This emphasis on her right breast's fullness is supported by occasional scenes in the anime during her use of Chichi-Nagare. ** As the series goes on Chifusa's breasts continue to be enhanced and stimulated by both ChiChi-Nagare and Kaede's forced ChiChi-Togi sessions. Chifusa's breasts influence all others around her in different ways. Kaede, Oiso, Oume and most men in general become sexually attracted to Chifusa's breasts, whereas people like Kagefusa and Lord Hatomune fall in love with the beauty of her breasts instead. Chifusa's Bust has the ability to silence a crowd with lust (ep.3) or lead to mass murder over them (ep.8). ** Kaede comments in picture diary 3 that Chifusa has reached the "Pinnacle of Tits" and suggests that her breasts be worshiped, much to Chifusa's frustration. Category:Items & Techniques